


Wooper's Twitter Ficlets

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: A collection of the short fics I've written and posted on my Twitter @wooperskai, consisting of mostly MiMo.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 52





	1. MiMo: Knitting Red Scarves and Red Strings of Fate

Originally written November 19, 2018 on my Twitter.

* * *

Momo puffed out her cheeks.

She was staring at Sana and Chaeyoung who were wearing hand-knitted accessories from Jihyo and Mina, feeling a twinge of jealousy. They looked so warm and comfortable, she wanted one too.

Momo found Jihyo on the couch working on her next knitting project and stood in front of her leader with pouty lips.

"Is that one for me?"

Jihyo laughed and shook her head. "Nope. Sorry Momo. This is for someone else."

"Will I be getting one too?"

"Maybe you should ask Mina."

Jihyo gently shooed Momo away before Momo could protest further so Momo shuffled to Mina's room and knocked on the door. Her answer came in the form of Mina barely cracking the door open and revealing half of her face with a soft-spoken voice.

"Yes, Momo?"

"Hi, Mina. I saw the hat you knitted for Chaeyoung! Its really nice."

"Thank you. It looks really cute on her, don't you think?"

Momo nodded and flashed an eager smile.

"Could I get one too?"

Mina's lips pursed thoughtfully. "I'll see, Momo."

"Oh. Okay."

And the door closed.

* * *

Momo sulked.

A few days later Nayeon received a knitted hat from Mina and proudly showed it off to the rest of the members. The eldest member hugged Chaeyoung while they proceeded to sway side to side like two happy twins.

It wasn't helping either that Mina was avoiding her.

"She's doing this on purpose," Momo grumbled to Sana while they were eating jjajangmyeon.

Sana gave Momo gentle pats on the shoulder. "There, there. This is Mina we're talking about. We all know you're one of her favorites~"

"Doesn't seem like it," Momo said dejectedly.

"You're being silly, Momoring. Have more patience," Sana assured her.

Momo knew Sana was right but she couldn't help feeling the way she was when Mina kept literally shutting her out to seclude herself inside her room.

* * *

Momo sat on the couch in the living, heaving a big sigh.

Maybe she was being immature about this. Maybe she was being selfish. Momo realized she has been unreasonable and demanding, deciding it'd be best to sit back and let Mina decide if she wanted to make a hat for Momo or not.

If only Mina wasn't ignoring her.

Just as the thought passed her mind, Momo felt something warm encircle her neck and blinked in confusion.

When she looked up, she saw Mina smiling down on her. "Here you go, Momoring~"

Momo's eyes gradually widened with childlike excitement and happiness. "You made me a scarf!"

"I felt that a scarf suited you better than a knit hat," Mina beamed and took a spot beside Momo.

Momo giggled and buried her face into the soft red wool, a trace of Mina's perfume lingering in the fabric. "Thank you, Mitang. I love it."

"You're welcome. I'm happy you like it."

"It's perfect. I love the color too."

"There's a second part to this."

Momo gave Mina a confused look when she removed the scarf from her neck. From behind the couch, Mina pulled out a bag to reveal an even longer red scarf then carefully coiled it around the both of them.

Momo's jaw dropped while Mina gave her a shy smile.

"This scarf is for us to use when both of us are cold," Mina explained and rested her head on Momo's shoulder.

"You really made this only for us?" Momo whispered, touched by Mina.

"Yep. Just the two of us."

Momo felt her cheeks hurting from how big her smile was but she didn't care.

Mina gave her the perfect gift. She felt Mina's hand brush hers then hooked their pinkies together, and that's when Momo understood.

Mina wanted to knit their own red string of fate to be with her.


	2. MiMo: Always Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the MiMo moment where Mina wasn't feeling well at the 2018 SBS Gayo Daejun and Momo held onto Mina, not leaving her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written January 4th, 2019

Mina was in pain. Her whole body was aching terribly that it hurt to move but she had no choice in the matter. She was at the SBS Gayo Daejun with the rest of Twice. If it wasn't for Momo supporting her, Mina was sure she would have collapsed.

It was a culmination of factors. Lack of sleep. Fatigue. Stress. Maybe even dehydration. Regardless, it was a challenge for Mina to even stand upright. It was painful.

But she was too stubborn enough to sit out. She wanted to be with her members.

But Mina was thankful when Momo offered to be her pillar of support.

"Hold onto me, Mina," Momo had said. "I'll make sure you won't fall."

And true to her word, Momo made sure of that. Momo held onto her tightly as she escorted her to the stage, diligently watching over Mina.

However, that was as far as Mina could go and had to sit out for the live broadcast, much to her dismay, because the pain proved to be too much.

Once the recording was over, Mina was the first to be sent back to the dorm. Momo followed, insisting to watch over Mina.

At the dorm Mina changed into more comfortable clothes, washed off her makeup, and finished her skincare routine before slipping into bed.

What she didn't expect was Momo entering her room with a tray of avocado toast with boiled egg slices, a bottle of painkillers, and vitamins.

"Here," Momo said quietly while placing the tray on top of her lap. "You need these to eat with the medicine so it won't upset your stomach."

"You didn't have to do this, Momo," Mina said just as quietly back.

"If I didn't, you would have went straight to sleep without eating."

Guilt flashed across Mina's face. Momo continued. "We have to start recording for KBS the next day so you need to get as much rest and energy as you can. Because I know how stubborn you are, Mina. You'll force yourself to go even if you aren't feeling well."

"I don't want to disappoint our fans," Mina reasoned weakly, nibbling on the piece of toast.

"You'll worry them instead. Like how you'll worry everyone else," Momo answered back sternly, referring to how worried Jihyo and Jeongyeon were about Mina's condition.

Mina sighed softly but accepted defeat. Momo was right. She didn't want to be a burden to everyone and make their fans worry as well because of her selfish pride.

"How do you do it, Momo? How can you always smile when you perform no matter how exhausted you are?" Mina asked.

Momo was quiet while gathering her thoughts. Then she responded solemnly. "Because nothing can compare to the mental trauma and pain from Sixteen. Even now."

Mina gazed at her sympathetically and felt her heart tightened, understanding where Momo was coming from.

"You're strong, Momo. I wish I could be like you..."

Momo quickly shook her head. "I don't want Mina to be like me. I want Mina to stay as Mina because that's who I love." Mina blushed then Momo joked. "Besides, if you were also like me, it'd drive Sana crazy."

Momo watched over Mina as she finished her small meal and grabbed more water for her to take her pills and supplements. When Mina was finished Momo set the tray aside on top of the night stand beside Mina's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Momo asked.

"Better. The pain isn't as bad."

"I'm glad you're already starting to feel better. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Mina fidgeted then glanced at her shyly, patting the space beside her. "Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

Momo gave her an amused look and crawled into the bed. "Of course."

When Momo sat up against the head board, Mina gingerly rested her head on Momo's lap. In response, Momo automatically began to slowly comb her fingers through Mina's soft, long hair, the gentle gesture slowly lulling Mina to sleep.

The moment Mina felt her eyelids becoming heavy, she murmured softly, "Thank you for what you did, Momo..."

Momo smiled down at Mina with eyes full of affection and adoration. "You're welcome, Mina. This time I'll take care of you like the way you take care of me."


	3. Momo and the Apple: A Better Love Story than Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crack fic where Momo finds the perfect apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on Valentine's Day 2019

Refer to the [TWEET](https://twitter.com/wooperskai/status/1095954067350683648?s=20) for more context and visuals.

* * *

If there was one thing that never failed to make Momo happy, it was eating. Eating delicious food, especially during or after strict dieting. In her mind, the way to achieving true happiness was through the act of eating.

When people are asked what superpower they'd like to have, most would probably say flying, turning invisible, or maybe reading minds.

Not Momo though.

She would love the power to eat as much food as she wants without having to work out and maintaining her abs.

Yet despite the countless times Momo has reiterated her love for eating, an unexpected encounter at a local supermarket occurred that changed the way Momo thought about eating. She was grocery shopping with Dahyun and Chaeyoung when she saw it.

There it was.

The most beautifully shaped apple Momo's eyes ever landed on. Almost at the pinnacle of ripeness, almost ready to be eaten but not quite. It needed a little more time to age, like how the taste of wine ages to perfection.

And the apple was on _sale._

"Momo unnie! Dahyun and I found everything we need and..... Momo unnie, what are you doing?" Chaeyoung questioned as she stared in confused at the sight of Momo nuzzling an apple with her cheek.

"I've found it, Chaeyoung-ah," Momo whispered. "I found the love of my life."

* * *

Jihyo and Chaeyoung were dying of laughter when Momo stepped out of the van posing with the apple while all the cameras turned their attention to their main dancer.

"Mina, why did you let her bring the apple with her?" Nayeon asked while leaning in, still smiling at the cameras.

Mina laughed weakly, trying to maintain her composure as she was blinded by flashing lights. "I tried... I swear I did."

"I knew I should have asked Sana instead," Nayeon groaned.

"Personally, I can't wait to see all the press photos of Momo with the apple," Dahyun beamed.

* * *

It was getting out of hand.

"Momo unnie, when are you going to eat your apple?" Tzuyu meekly asked.

"When it's ready," Momo answered with a firm nod. "You can't rush perfection, Tzuyu!"

"I understand, Unnie. But please don't leave the apple in the shower..." Tzuyu pleaded.

* * *

At last, it was time.

The moment finally descended upon her.

Her patience was finally going to be rewarded in the form a juicy, delicious, mouth-watering apple that was waiting to be devoured. Momo could already hear that satisfying crunch in her head when she'll bite into it.

Momo shuffled to the kitchen, her mouth already watering.

A part of her was sad to see the apple go. They shared many moments together in such a short span of time, but Momo understood all good things must come to an end.

It was a painful reality to face but she was ready.

But then she heard a loud crunch.

A loud crunch that wasn't coming from her.

Momo felt her stomach drop and broke out into a cold sweat. Her breathing became dangerously short, almost as if she was gasping for air. Her heart palpitating.

Momo ran.

But it was too late.

Jeongyeon stiffened when Momo dashed into the kitchen, staring at her with wide eyes that darted from her to the bitten apple in her hand.

"Oh shit, Momo.. Was this your apple?" Even when she asked the question, Jeongyeon already knew the answer from Momo's pale, horrified face.

Momo felt the world shatter around her.

Her vision blurred.

Her head throbbed uncontrollably.

The perfect apple, gone in an instant due to the carelessness of her roommate.

All that waiting, all that patience.

All for naught.

Jeongyeon gulped. Momo was still staring at her.

"M-Momo...? You can have the rest. I-I only took one bite." She laughed uneasily the longer Momo remained silent. She was too afraid to take a step forward so she held out the apple towards her roommate. "Here you go."

Normally, whenever she took Momo's food, Jeongyeon would get a smack to the arm followed by a pout.

But not this time.

The sound that came from Momo sounded inhuman. An ear-piercing shriek as if someone came face to face to their deepest, darkest fears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

At the scream, all the members rushed out of their rooms to find Momo still screaming, grasping her head, and a petrified Jeongyeon holding the bitten apple.

Jihyo then heard cackling behind them and noticed Sana huddled alone in the corner.

Jihyo placed a hand on Sana's shoulder, wearing a deadpanned expression. "Sana, you didn't trick Jeongyeon into eating Momo's apple did you?"

Sana giggled evilly. "Maybe~"

"You're cleaning up this mess. Please snap Momo out of it because we'll lose a member if you don't. I'm too old for this."

And so ends the tragic tale of Momo and her apple, her red beloved cruelly lost due the mischievous prank of another, her heart broken for twenty-four hours until Jeongyeon treated her out for BBQ.


	4. SaMo: Stuck With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on April 12 2019 for SaMo Day.

Sana found Momo slumped against the couch, mouth ungracefully hung open, fast asleep with her bangs curled into a pink roller. She grinned evilly at the exposure of Momo's forehead and shuffled closer to take a picture.

But upon closer inspection, Sana could see the puffiness of Momo's eye bags and her weary expression, even during sleep. It was evident how tired Momo was. Momo always tried hard to be upbeat and energetic but her body showed signs of exhaustion. She couldn't hide that asleep.

Sana slipped her phone back into her pocket and carefully sat down beside Momo. Momo still had her phone in her hand. She guessed Momo didn't mean to fall asleep, She frowned at Momo for working herself so hard.

Sana understood why but it made her sad.

An overwhelming urge to hug Momo burst inside Sana, and though she knew she'd probably wake Momo up, she couldn't help herself, wrapping her arms around Momo's neck and resting her head on the dancer's shoulder. They bickered often but in reality, Sana was very protective of Momo.

Momo stirred awake and glanced to her side to see Sana clinging to her.

"Sana? What is it?" She felt Sana squeeze her tighter.

"Nothing. I felt like hugging you. That's all."

"You're bad at lying." 

Sana tightly pressed her lips together. "Please don't push yourself, Momo."

Momo gave Sana a genuinely confused look, which frustrated Sana because Momo failed to realize what she was doing. It was always like this. Momo often preached about how they all needed to stay healthy but put her well-being last and failed to look after herself.

"You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself," Momo insisted.

"You always say this but you're terrible at taking care of yourself, Momo-yah," Sana retorted. "You don't even drink enough water! How much water did you drink when you were on V-Live for 7 hours?"

Momo guiltily look away.

"Exactly my point."

Momo puffed out her cheeks. She was going to quip back at Sana but stopped herself when their eyes met. She knew that look; Sana was being serious. Sana was worried about her and didn't like that she wasn't taking her seriously.

Before Momo could say anything, Sana pulled her down with her so that they were laying down on the couch, with Momo on top, practically nestled in Sana's neck. The change in position flustered Momo but she didn't mind it at all and relaxed in Sana's embrace.

"Hey, Momo."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" Momo hummed while Sana played with her hair.

"Of course. It was fate we were on the same flight going to South Korea to be trainees. Why?"

"I've been the one to watch you on your journey since the beginning," Sana began.

"And you're the only one who has seen every side of me and has known every struggle I've gone through... Conversely, that also applies to me knowing what you've been through."

Momo listened quietly while Sana continued, nuzzling deeper into the crook of Sana's neck.

"I know how your mind works, arguably better than you do. I know how you set high standards for yourself and criticize yourself that you can do better every time. But, Momo... you've done more than enough. You've done so much for ONCE, for the members, and for me," Sana reasoned.

The more Momo listened, the more she felt the heavy baggage she was caring on her shoulders. She didn't realize how tired she was, and the warmth and gentle reassurance from Sana made it feel as if she would break down at any moment, repressed emotions about to escape.

But Momo held it in with all of her might, hugging Sana back tightly.

"Alright. I get it," Momo whispered almost in audibly.

Sana exhaled quietly and smiled. "Pabo. What would you do without me?"

"I'd probably be an emotional mess a lot. I'm bad with my emotions" Momo chuckled

"Good thing you're stuck with me because fate practically dictated that we're meant to be together the moment we met," Sana chuckled along.

"Being stuck with you forever doesn't sound too bad. Besides, you're really hard to get rid of even if I wanted to."

Momo laughed with Sana lightly flicked her forehead, then let out a long yawn. "Can we stay like this a little longer? I'm really comfortable..." she mumbled.

"Of course," Sana softly replied, stroking Momo's hair up and down in a soothing manner to lull her back to sleep.

"Hey, Sana."

"Yeah?" Sana could hear Momo's breathing steadying and about to breach the threshold into dreamland from the sound of her voice.

"Promise me we'll always be together..."

Sana smiled and kissed Momo on the forehead.

"Always and forever."


End file.
